You and Me
by August Grey
Summary: ONESHOT Songfic. The song You and Me, by Lifehouse. It centers around Gohan and Videl and a romantic night they experience. Kind of short but please read and review. I don't own anything.


**You and Me**

By BlueNightGVZ2341

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or the song "You and Me" (Lifehouse does)

**A/N:** A short little Song fic to my favorite DBZ couple ( you know who I'm talking about) Gohan and Videl. Be kind this is the first and probably the only song fic I will ever write, No flames.

------

_**What day is it **_

_**And in what month **_

_**This clock never seemed so alive **_

_**I can't keep up **_

_**And I can't back down **_

_**I've been losing so much time **_

------

The night was young as the young lovers Gohan and Videl ran into the warm restaurant. Outside the air was crisp and chilling whilst a light rain dripped upon the city. Finally they had found shelter from the drizzling that seemed relentless. Gohan had planned on a special night for the two of them, but he didn't plan on the rain.

The Demi-Saiyan held Videl's small hand in his caressing the back of it softly as they waited for their table. He admired the beauty that stood in front of him dressed in a tight red dress, her short hair grown out a tad to better frame her face.

They had been dating for about two years, sharing numerous memories together, their first date, first kiss and the first time they told one another their love for each other. Tonight Gohan was going to prove it.

------ _**  
**_

_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people **_

_**With nothing to do - nothing to lose **_

_**And it's you and me and all of the people **_

_**And I don't know why **_

_**I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

------

The waiter took them to their booth handing them a menu and going off on the nightly specials that they offered. Gohan ignored them staring at Videl as she listened intently to what the young man was saying.

The server left to tend to another table. The couple nervously sat together, neither knowing the correct starting to the conversation. The half-breed warrior felt the side of his sports coat, across his pocket, a small could be felt if someone ran their hand over it.

After feeling the contents in his pocket Gohan smiled, he was so nervous about this night he could barely stand it.

------ _**  
**_

_**All of the things that I want to say **_

_**Just aren't coming out right **_

_**I'm tripping inwards **_

_**You got my head spinning **_

_**I don't know where to go from here **_

------

The waiter returned a few minutes later, his notepad in hand as he inquired to what the two were going to order. "For you miss?" "I'll have the Shrimp Fettuccini please," Videl explained.

"Very good choice miss, you will not be disappointed, and for you sir?" Gohan cleared his throat, "I'll just have the Pan Fried Noodles." The raven-haired beauty gave her boyfriend a questioning look before the waiter left to fill their orders.

"That's all? I would have expected one of everything for an appetizer for you," the daughter of the World Champ teased. Suddenly the Demi-Saiyan felt his collar get tighter, "W-well I guess I don't have that much of an appetite tonight," he nervously began, "Besides, this is one of your favorite restaurants, I don't want to embarrass you."

"You could never embarrass me, Son Gohan," Videl sincerely stated as the Demi-Saiyan kissed her hand.

------ _**  
**_

_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people **_

_**With nothing to do **_

_**Nothing to prove **_

_**And it's you and me and all of the people **_

_**And I don't know why **_

_**I can't keep my eyes off of you **_

------

Through the entire dinner Videl could feel that Gohan was uneasy, he wasn't his normal easy going self, he was nervous and tense. "Are you okay Gohan?" she inquired placing a soft hand over his.

He nodded, "When I'm with you how can I not be?" She smiled as his lips brushed across her cheek, "I love you."

Her lips pressed against his own, "I love you too Videl."

------ _**  
**_

_**There's something about you now **_

_**I can't quite figure out **_

_**Everything she does is beautiful **_

_**Everything she does is right **_

------

The half-breed paid the bill and they stood up to leave. Gohan had his hand buried in his pocket, _'You idiot!' _he snapped at himself, _'Why are you too chicken to ask her. You can stare down Androids and Alien tyrants but you can't ask a earth female one simple question.' _

Oh, how he wished that were the case, oh how he wished that this was just one simple question that he could get out of the way. He looked over to see his lovely Videl pulling out her Capsule for her Jet Chopper.

"Videl!" he shouted, his black hair falling in moistly in front of his face, "Wait!"

------ _**  
**_

_**You and me and all of the people **_

_**With nothing to do **_

_**Nothing to lose **_

_**And it's you and me and all of the people **_

_**And I don't know why **_

_**I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

------

Videl turned around and saw Gohan jogging to catch up with her. "Do you need something love?" she questioned her own black tresses falling limp from the rain across her ivory skin.

The Demi-Saiyan brushed some of the rain droplets that lingered on her soft cheek, as her hand drifted to where his hand contacted her flesh. "I have to ask you something." Videl listened intently, watching slight confusion as Gohan reached into his jacket, pulling out the treasure that had occupied his mind for the entire night.

She gazed down herself to see the velvet black box, "Gohan."

------ _**  
**_

_**You and me and all of the people **_

_**With nothing to do **_

_**Nothing to prove **_

_**And it's you and me and all of the people **_

_**And I don't know why **_

_**I can't keep my eyes off of you **_

------

A smile lingered on his lips as he knelt down in the drenched street, both of them soaked to the marrow, but right now neither paid it any mind.

He extended the box forward opening it towards his soul mate, "Videl," he paused looking at her expression, trying to see what her answer might be, "Will you marry me?"

The raven-haired beauty squealed and jumped into Gohan's arms, she leaped towards him so quickly she succeed in knocking both of them over onto the cold, immersed ground.

Videl pressed her lips firmly against his, when they parted she whispered in his ear the one word he had been hoping for.

"Yes."

------ _**  
**_

_**What day is it **_

_**And in what month **_

_**This clock never seemed so alive**_

_**

* * *

R&R plz (No flames) **_


End file.
